1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus such as an ink jet printer, and a cleaning device.
2. Related Art
From the related art, as a type of liquid ejecting apparatus, an ink jet printer is known which performs printing by discharging ink from an ink discharge opening of a nozzle which is formed on an ink discharge surface of a recording head on a paper sheet. In such a printer, a head maintenance device is provided which wipes the ink discharge surface using an ink absorption member with a long sheet shape (for example, refer to JP-A-2008-229962).
Such a head maintenance device is provided with an ink absorption member which absorbs ink and a pressing member which is caused to contact the ink discharge surface due to the ink absorption member pressing from the opposite side from the side that contacts the ink discharge surface. The pressing member is provided with a roller member which has a groove portion on a contact surface with the ink absorption member formed by an elastic member and is configured to freely rotate, and a shaft member which axially supports the roller member.
Then, wiping of ink from the entire surface of the ink discharge surface is performed by moving the roller member to another end portion of the ink discharge surface in a state where the ink absorption member is caused to adhere to one end portion of the ink discharge surface by pressing the ink absorption member from the opposite side from the side that contacts the ink discharge surface of a recording head using the roller member. In this case, the groove portion of the roller member is disposed to avoid a position which corresponds to the ink discharge opening of the nozzle.
Here, in a head maintenance device of a printer as described above, in a case where there is unevenness (level difference) on the ink discharge surface, there is a problem in that when pressing force increases on the ink absorption member of the roller member that is to increase wiping away of ink on the ink discharge surface, the ink discharge surface receives damage and tends to deteriorate. In this case, since the groove portion of the roller member is disposed to avoid the position which corresponds to the ink discharge opening, pressing force, which is applied on an ink discharge opening peripheral region that includes the ink discharge opening region on the ink discharge surface, increases and the region particularly tends to deteriorate.
Note that, such a problem is not limited to an ink jet printer which performs printing by ejecting ink from the nozzle, and is generally common in a liquid ejecting apparatus which is provided with a head maintenance device that wipes liquid which is adhered to the nozzle surface while pressing a liquid absorption member with a sheet shape using an elastic body such as rubber on the nozzle surface on which the nozzle is disposed.